Moffitt requests support (10.8 calendar months, FTE, $225,849) for an experienced leadership team that includes: ? William S. Dalton, PhD, MD, Center Director ? W. Jack Pledger, PhD, Deputy Center Director and Associate Center Director for Basic Sciences ? Thomas Sellers, PhD, Associate Center Director for Cancer Prevention and Control ? Daniel Sullivan, MD, Associate Center Director for Clinical Investigations ? James Mule, PhD, Associate Center Director for Translational Research In addition, the Senior Leadership description and request for the Vice President for Research, Michael Benedict, PhD, is included in the Administration section. Responsibility and final authority for all scientific, clinical and operational decisions reside with the Center Director, Dr. William Dalton, who is the Chief Executive Officer of the organization. Reporting directly to the Center Director are four Executive Vice Presidents/Associate Center Directors (ACDs), who are responsible for coordinating research activities of the Center along with a Vice President for Research. The Center Director and senior leaders interact frequently including weekly meetings. The Associate Center Directors and Vice President of Research meet weekly as the Research Executive Committee to discuss research related issues. Clearly defined roles for both leadership and the advisory bodies contribute to Moffitt's ability to move quickly and strategically to meet its goals. Over the last five years, two changes relevant to the CCSG senior leadership occurred: ? In 2007, Michael Benedict, PharmD was recruited as Vice President of Clinical Investigations. With the retirement of Anne Goff in 2009, Dr. Benedict was appointed the sole Vice President of Research. ? James Mule, PhD's senior leadership role as Executive Vice President has evolved and he now serves as EVP and Associate Center Director of Translational Research. He replaces Timothy Yeatman, MD, whose leadership role shifted to another area of the Cancer Center.